gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Alema Dira
Alema Dira Alem'adira or how she likes to be called Alema Dira using her core name. She is a Rutian Twi'lek Jedi from Naboo. She lived at teh Temple nearly her entire life. Alema was at the Temple during the Jeeno War, but was entirely unaffected by it. During the Jeeno War a General in the Army of the Republic took her as his apprentic. He was of the rare Grymen species of humanoid avians. Early Life Alema was born and raised on Naboo. She lived in the Lake Country, in the well known mansion of Varykino. She lived with her parents Melisa and Vos Dira both Rutain Twi'leks as well. Alema was often found exploring teh lake country with her best friend Bek, a Ortolan. When Alema was around the age of five a Jedi was visiting Naboo. It was around that time that Alema's parents noticed her Force-sensitiviy. Her mother took Alema to run errands in Theed when the Jedi was also in Theed it was then that Alema was given to the Jedi to be taken to the Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. Life at the Temple Alema lived the rest of her life at the Temple where she made many friends both her age and older. She thought of the Jedi as her family and would never betray them. After years of training she was taken as a Padawan by Butler Swan. It was under the tutalige of Butler Swan that she choice Ataru and during a duel with Grand Master Eclipse that he tutored her in the form. Alema was under the Padawan of Butler all through the Jeeno War and into the New Jedi War. Alema joined the Army of teh Republic nearly days before the Battle of Katarr the first battle in the New Jedi Civil War. New Jedi Civil War Alema was training in the Temple when Master Eclipse prepared the fleet for the Attack on Katarr, and because Alema was Butler's Padawan it was logical for him to take her along. Alema took no part in the Space battle, but was called to teh ground battle by her Master. She crash landed on the planet after being shot down. She battle her first battle with a Grey Jedi soon after landing. The Grey Jedi was Steel a ex'Jedi formerly known as Leon Sparrow. He dueled her but had others use guerilla tractics to throw axes at her. After the duel was interupted by Maelstrom and Tanya. After she recovered from a lightwhip and Force attack by Tanya and Maelstrom she regained her composure then she battle Maelstrom. She recieved a severe wound to her wrists nearly taking them off. But through the course of the duel she also sliced Maelstrom's side. After Eclipse ordered a full retreat Alema disobeyed his orders and took her 632nd Division down to the planet to fight and get Butler. Butler was engaged in a duel with the Head of the Grey Jedi Whisper during their duel Alema shot blasters at Whisper which nearly hit Butler. After they battle Eclipse came down to battle Whisper. Alema stood on the sidelines watching teh duels if they needed help she would help. A few months after the conflict with the Grey Jedi Alema and her Master, Butler went to Ilum to created Alema's lightsaber. It was here that she healed a wounded gorgodon. After entering the crystal cave she didn't leave for a few days. During her time in the caves she encountered a vision of herself. She had a prostetic lekku, jaw, and arm and had turned to the Sith. When she went to engage this vision to her surpise eve her form had changed from Ataru to Makashi. She was astouned that she would even in the future think of changing forms. The battle was short-live though she quickly cut the vision in half an dit disappated. She left the cave and went with her Master back to the Temple. A few days after returning to the Temple she was knighted as a Jedi Knight. Before leaving for Ilum she also joined the Army of the Light and almost imediatly was promoted to Defender of the Light in her chosen path Shadow. After being Knighted she built a second blue lightsaber and requested for her former Master to teach her Jar'Kai and how to incorperate it into Ataru. Category:Females Category: Twi'leks Category: Jedi Category: Articles by Alema Dira